


猫的摇篮曲

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森在一次摧毁军火走私的战斗中受了伤，他无法给自己包扎伤口，这时候猫女出现在他的面前





	

**Author's Note:**

> 其实和我的一篇DNF同人名字一样  
> 我本来的意愿其实是想写一个爱与母亲的故事  
> 应该来自于母亲的摇篮曲，献给你缺失的爱

“嗨，小男孩。”  
杰森回过头，猫女正蹲在楼顶天台的最高处，门的正上方，就像一只端坐的黑猫。  
“受伤了吗？”  
杰森没有说话，他的双手手腕和大腿受伤了，伤得还不轻，这让他没法用力包扎大腿上的伤口，不然他的手腕会伤得更重影响活动——全因为他全身上下只有手腕是裸露的。  
“有时候，向别人求助一下会更好哦。”猫女跳下来，轻巧地来到杰森身边。他的大腿流了不少血，把歪歪扭扭的两层绷带都浸透了，但他的手腕更严重，她甚至都能看到他的左手腕里一点点白色的骨头了。  
“怎么弄得？”  
“……被狙了一枪，然后被炸了一下。”杰森试图给自己包扎，但是实在是——这太困难了。如果再不及时处理，他可能这辈子都没法像以前那样使用双手了。  
“我来吧。”猫女说。“男孩子呀，有时候寻求他人的帮助一点都不丢人。”  
“不需要。”他说。“你来了，老家伙肯定也会来。”  
“我不告诉他，我保证。”猫女在他旁边坐了下来，拿过绷带包扎在伤口上方给他止血，然后用纱布清理他伤口的碎片。“我知道，你独来独往，这点和他一样，其实我也是一样。”  
“因为你是猫。”杰森哼了一声，手腕处实在是太痛，他有些忍不住，身体微微颤抖。“但蝙蝠总是成群结队，所以他带了只小鸟。”  
“你曾经也是小鸟哦，杰森。”  
“不要在外面喊我名字，赛琳娜。”  
“你小时候啊，多可爱。蹦蹦跳跳的，比迪克还活泼。”猫女的动作很轻，尽管如此她还是能感觉到杰森因为疼痛的颤抖。“虽然他总是说你呀太冲动，但是我还是觉得，男孩子总需要成长，最终才会变成男人。”她拿过旁边的消毒水——也不知道杰森是从哪里顺来的这些医用物品，可能是逃跑的时候吧，或者“借”了一家诊所——，倒在纱布上，开始给他的伤口消毒，他疼得打了个哆嗦，倒吸一口凉气。“可是他又不会带孩子——虽然我也不怎么会，但是总比他好不是吗？”  
“……一定要说的话，你可比他好多了。”  
“那是，按照他的性格，看到你这样肯定是‘杰森！你怎么搞的！’”她学起布鲁斯说话，除了音调外简直惟妙惟肖。“‘你看看你！你又做了什么危险的事！’”  
“你和他真不愧是灵魂伴侣。”杰森从牙缝里挤出这句话，他太疼了——他的手腕，太疼了。“你学的可真像。”  
“……孩子，如果你疼得想哭，可以哭。”猫女把纱布缠在他的手腕上，打上一个结。“哭泣不丢人，哭泣是你还有感情的证据。”  
“我不想。”杰森说。他的一个手腕被包扎好了，但是另一个还没有，他依然忍受着巨大的疼痛。“你知道吗，我两天没睡了，我炸了一批走私的军火，昨天他还来坏我的好事，弄得我今天才有机会把他们都炸掉——一点都不剩。”  
“我不知道你为什么那么喜欢爆炸，我记得……你应该讨厌爆炸才对。”  
“……我也不知道。”他低下头。“可能是因为对我来说那是最可怕的一种手段。”  
“所以用自己最恐惧的方式去打击那些坏蛋？”  
“我们也不是什么好蛋。”杰森看了她一眼。“我们做坏事，我们搞破坏。”  
“我们杀过人。”猫女把他另一只手腕也包扎好，拍了拍他的背。“我们都一样，孩子，我明白你。但我也了解他。”  
“我们不一样，或者说，对于他，我们不一样。”  
“哦，的确有点不一样——你先把裤子脱下来，我给你处理伤口。”  
杰森愣了一下，屁股往远处挪了几公分。  
“你怕什么？伤口要紧。”  
“这不好笑，猫女。”  
“你小时候穿着精灵鞋小短裤露着大腿满天飞我都见过，长大了怎么这么害羞了。”猫女噗嗤笑了。“要不这样，你把伤口那里的裤子割开。”  
杰森沉默了几秒钟，摸了摸身上，幸好他的匕首还在。他把伤口处的裤子布料割开——布料和伤口黏连在一起，他像根本不痛一样把那块布料撕下来，把整条裤管割下来丢到一边，整个过程看得猫女都觉得痛了。  
“你何必呢，这样不拿自己当回事。”猫女叹了口气，伸手摸了摸杰森的头发，开始帮他清理腿上的伤口——狙击枪的子弹射穿了他的大腿，给他的腿上穿了一个洞，这真的是一个麻烦的工作。“你明明知道那样会疼，为什么要这么做呢？”  
“……赛琳娜，你肚子饿的时候会考虑自己身上有多痛吗？”杰森看着前方，哥谭的夜晚，灯火通明，黑暗而美丽。“我刚刚爬出来的时候，就是那么觉得。我全身都痛，我被埋进去的时候全是都是骨折，到那时候我肚子饿，我只想吃，我顾不上我到底有多痛。”  
“……可是你还是在守护他的城市，不是吗？”  
“所以丢人地说句，我饿啊。”他自嘲地笑到。“我饿啊，赛琳娜，不只是我想那么做，也是因为我饿，我也想吃饱肚子。”  
“……你啊。”猫女故意将纱布用力按了按，他吃痛地哼了一声。“你说出来不就好了吗。你们就好像，你想吃面包，而他给你扔了快牛排，你吃不下，他干着急。”  
“我觉得你比他聪明多了。”  
“猫永远比蝙蝠和狗聪明，女人也永远比男人聪明。”她点了下杰森的额头，笑得很温柔——这好像是他记忆里猫女笑得最温柔的时候。“我也是一样，虽然有一点不一样。”她拿起绷带给杰森包扎大腿。“他那次‘死后’，我像你一样饥饿。我没有时间睡，没有时间休息，我没有时间为他哭泣，我拼命在这座城市里奔跑，我只想做一个他希望我成为的人。”她抬起头，看着杰森的眼睛。“和你一样，杰森。”  
“……和我不一样。”他别过头。“我不可能……也不想。他爱你，赛琳娜，你是特别的，就好像迪克对他也是特别的一样。所以你和我不一样，我们的路也不一样。我只是想成为他最需要的那个人，只是这样。”  
“……你现在饿吗？”她突然说，露出一个俏皮的笑容。“这座楼下就有卖热狗的，你要吃吗？”  
“你怎么知道——”  
“傻孩子。”猫女站起来。“因为我也算是看着你长大的，虽然只到十五岁。但是他会和我讲你的事情——很久很久，很多很多。”  
杰森不知道她是怎么做到的，她从楼上轻巧地跳下去，三分钟后就回来了，手里拿着一个纸袋，里面是一个玉米热狗和一个辣热狗。  
“你打劫了？”  
“我付钱了。”她咬了一口玉米热狗。“我说你要是不卖我我就把你的热狗车抢走。”  
杰森拿着他的辣热狗，听着猫女说她是怎么买到热狗的，哈哈大笑起来。  
“你可终于笑了，要逗你笑可真不容易。”  
“你比他有意思多了，赛琳娜。”  
“可是你更爱他不是吗？”  
“……这一点就算承认了也什么都改变不了。”他看向猫女。“就好像是一个素食主义者和一个肉食主义者永远无法吃一个盘子里的食物一样。”  
“但你会让给他吃。”  
“我抢过。”杰森说，他从旁边拿过一瓶抗生素，倒了两片出来。“但是没抢到。”  
“原则？”  
“原则。”  
“他是英雄，而你是猎手。”  
“女人的第六感？”  
“并不是。”猫女冲他眨眨眼睛。“因为我了解。”  
“我该回去了。”杰森试图站起来。“我已经两天没——哦操！”  
“我觉得你在这里休息一下比较好，你的体力透支了。”猫女说。“而且没有止痛药的话，你哪儿都去不了。”  
“在这里？”杰森嗤笑一声。“我一个人在这里休息一晚估计是能好点，够我回去的，但是前提是我不会因为在这里因为失血和体温过低死掉。”  
“没关系，你睡吧。”猫女靠着墙坐了下来，拍了拍自己的大腿。“有我的体温你不会有事，我不介意当你一夜的守夜人。”  
“……你在开玩笑对吧？”  
“我们在街头的时候这样很常见，杰森。”猫女说。“你知道的，只不过你不会成群结队就是了。”  
杰森的表情扭曲了大概有半分钟，他们对峙着，最后他输了。他太累了，无论身心，他只想休息，就算是地板也行。  
“……就……借用一下。我没有别的意思。”  
“我知道，孩子，我知道。”杰森慢慢躺下来，他的大腿让他的动作笨拙了许多。猫女拍了拍他的头，抚摸着他的头发，哼唱起来摇篮曲——怎么看都怪怪的，他已经过了那个年纪了。  
但他很快就睡着了。很放松，很放松就睡着了，毫无防备。  
猫女一直抚摸着他的头发，哼唱着摇篮曲，安静地拨出了一个电话。  
第二天清晨的时候杰森在天台醒来，猫女已经不见了，他的身上盖着一件披风——那件温暖、防风的，蝙蝠侠的披风。他的伤口被精心地重新包扎过，旁边留下了了出自阿尔弗雷德之手的三明治和一瓶水，还有一瓶止痛药。  
杰森把脸埋进披风，他还能嗅到披风上哥谭夜晚和那个人身上的味道。  
——可能是他睡得太熟，听着那首摇篮曲，做了个梦吧。


End file.
